


Countdown: Reader x Volkner Oneshot

by icelar_q



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelar_q/pseuds/icelar_q
Summary: After becoming Champion, you've fallen in love with him.This is your only chance.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Countdown: Reader x Volkner Oneshot

It was raging at Candice's party. It was loud enough to drown out your own thoughts, filled with laughing, happy people you knew. Being the social Butterfree that Candice was, she had organized the New Year's party all by herself and invited all the current and former Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions of Sinnoh.

Which included you, since you were the current Champion, and one other Gym Leader that you couldn't quite get your mind off of...

It ws Volkner, the Sunyshore City Gym Leader.

In the rare times that you two had talked, he was quiet, and in the one time you had battled for your eighth badge, hints of passion had peeked out from underneath his rather frosty exterior. At the end, he had laughed, which practically shocked your socks off from surprise. 

After you had easily made your way through the Elite Four, crushing Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucien with your skill, and defeated Cynthia in a spectacular battle, you couldn't get the Electric-type specialist out of your mind. So you moved to the newly built artificial island that the Devon Corporation of Hoenn changed into a residential area off the coast of Sunyshore City, and tried to forget about him.

Which, of course, failed.

The time was approaching 11:50 now. You spotted Volkner a distance away, looking remarkably more animated than usual, talking with his best friend, Flint of the Elite Four. You weren't one to go up and talk to him, so you stood there, untouched mystery drink in hand, and silently observed.

His blonde hair glowed gold in the light of a disco ball. His signature blue jacket was draped over the back of a chair nearby, so he was only in his black T-shirt that nicely showed off his arms. At the one time you'd seen him with his shirt off at a beach vacation for Sinnoh's elite Trainers, his toned abs were on full display, which mde your face redder than a ripe Tomahto berry.

And then you had fallen in complete and true love with him, in his laugh, in his smile, in everything about him. You had somehow found all the places you'd be able to see him, calulating when and where your paths would cross. You silently simmered, like boiling water left forgotten.

But after a while, boiling water makes itself heard. It starts hissing, whistling for attention, and here you were, and you were done with simmering in silence as the countdown began.

10!  
You took half a step closer to Flint and Volkner, laughing at some joke.  
Arceus, those bright blue eyes.

9!  
You were closer now, Maylene chatting with Roark just in front of you.

8!  
You took two steps forward, but was accidentally pushed a couple back by Byron and Cynthia getting more drinks.

7!  
Your heart was pounding so fast, you swore everyone could hear it.

6! 5! 4!  
Volkner turned to you as you approached him, now just about two feet apart.

3!  
"Um... hi?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

2!  
"Hi," you answered breathlessly.

1!  
As the clock struck midnight, you leaned in and kissed him, ever so gently.  
"Happy New Year," you whispered.


End file.
